


A Ghost Choir in A Summer's Heat

by Kittywrites_reads



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hiking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Photography, Supernatural Elements, ghost au by @WolfyTheWitch on twitter, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tommy does photography with an old polaroid dont at me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywrites_reads/pseuds/Kittywrites_reads
Summary: A summer heatwave leaves much to be desired for most, but spending the summer in a pretty old cabin, with your best friend is the best Tommy and Tubbo could have asked for.Though not all is as it seems, as things get weird and down right supernatural during the warm mornings and cooler nights.*Note; see notes at the beginning of each chapter*
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. A life starts anew in summer

**Author's Note:**

> *They will most likely be ooc but I have tried my best to write them accurately
> 
> Also this will mention death, fears of death, and heavy themes (mental illness etc.) but the overarching theme is wholesome family content w/ humor.
> 
> and please don't mind the formatting, I have no idea how it looks from Google Docs to AO3

The house stood tall, looming over the boys. They stood in the front garden, amongst the pots of flowers, and rows of small root crops flourishing in the day old rain, and sunshine. As they stared up at the old house, a phone’s text tone rang out. The blond, known as Tommy glanced down at the device.  
“Hey Tubbo, the key’s under the green flower pot. Go get it.” A noise of protest came from the shorter boy.  
“Why me? Can’t you do it, it is your uncle's house after all!” Even though he griped, Tubbo walked over to the stack of colorful pots, and retrieved the small copper key. He walked over to the red rustic door, moving to put the key in its golden knob. He called over his shoulder to his friend, before turning the key.  
“Geez, This place is fucking ancient. And it’s dirty. Gross” Tommy practically yelled as the door slowly creaked open, revealing the once lively living room. The cabin was open concept, and small. The living room was cozy, and well loved. The sofas were a soft mocha color, and covered in dusty throws and handmade pillows. Opposite the sofas a grand fireplace stood proud. It had old pictures, and cards stacked on it. They were even trinkets and wilted flowers in cups. The boys stared in wonder before dropping their bags onto the couches.  
As soon as the bags touched the couch, a storm of dust exploded up into their faces. They coughed and choked all the while laughing at each other. The coughing soon died into pure childish laughter, and as they laughed they could have sworn they heard the whispers of laughter, like the flashback of a memory old. After calming down, they decided to split up, Tubbo opting to go outside and grab the remaining suitcases they abandoned on the porch, while Tommy would explore the rooms. As soon as Tubbo left, Tommy made quick work of going into the connected dining room. Nothing of note was there, aside from a very old table, covered in chips and cracks, and a stack of highback plush chairs in the corner.  
He looked around noticing an archway leading into a kitchen, and two doors on another wall. One door was cracked open, and soft strumming flooded through its opening. He called out as he got closer, “Tubbo? What are you doing in there?” The music was sweet, and almost melodramatic in tone.  
“What? I’m doing what you said.” The voice came from behind, snapping Tommy out of his investigation. He turned around to snap at Tubbo for sneaking up on him, and to call him an ass for scaring him. Tubbo only laughed before asking what he was talking about,  
“Nothing big man, I just thought I heard music. Not that either of us can play an instrument.” That got Tubbo agreeing before mentioning the two rooms. They decided to go into the room with the open door first, after all Tommy needed to find out what (or who) was making the sweet ass music. Though the thrill of a mystery would die out quickly, as only a set of twin beds, a nightstand and a guitar were in the room. It would seem the room was an old office space, converted into a bedroom for two children. Tommy scoffed as Tubbo went and picked up the guitar.  
He began to examine it, noting it had stickers new and old on its surface, and was scuffed as if it was thrown into its spot quickly. He strummed it, both of them cringing when it was severely out of tune. “Dude! Stop that shit hurts my ears! Walter could play that better than you could!” Tommy made a dramatic show of covering his ears and bending in half at the waist. Tubbo rolled his eyes, setting the guitar gently down on the bed.  
They left the room, going over to the next door, swinging it open. It squealed as it opened, and revealed a surprisingly clean master bedroom. The room was only slightly bigger than the office turned bedroom, but had the added perk of an attached bathroom. The bed was centered under a beautiful bay window, which faced the endless forest that surrounded the home. The room also had a desk in the corner, which was stacked high with boxes, and papers.  
They quickly checked out the bathroom, which had a shower tub combo, a toilet and a sink. It was very plain, and solely made for function, not aesthetics. They left quickly, deciding to go back into the living room. The moment they walked back into the living room they realized something they didn’t plan for. Cleaning up the house so they could actually live in it. They stopped dead in their tracks, before they looked at each other in pure desperation and anguish.  
“I forgot we had to clean. Tubbo why didn't you remind me! I don’t want to clean this shithole up!” Tommy ground out from behind his hands. Tubbo stared him down in disbelief, before shaking his head. “Not my fault you have poor planning skills. Lucky for us, I brought some cleaning supplies with me.” He tapped the side of his forehead to show how skilled he was at thinking ahead. Tommy shoved his shoulder calling him a prick under this breath, before going over to Tubbo’s yellow, and black bags. Tommy unzipped the smaller bag, laughing loudly at the contents. “Really man? A bee plushy, what are you five?” He giggled out, causing Tubbo to glare, and frown. “You are so mean to me man, You know I had to bring him along. Don’t act like you’d leave a Moobloom toy at home if you had one.”  
Tommy only laughed harder, and Tubbo shoved him in lieu of a response. He grabbed the stuffed bee from Tommy, stowing it back into his bag. He pointed to the plastic suitcase on the floor, which was a solid shiny black. “The stuff is in there, leave my other stuff alone you bully.” Hushing his laughter Tommy moved over to the suitcase, rummaging around clothes and other items. He made a noise of triumph as he pulled out a huge plastic bag of cleaners, sprays and other similar items. “Fuck yeah chemicals! Alright Tubbo let’s create toxic fumes!” “Hell yeah! I always wanted to create..Wait what?!” Tommy only howled with laughter, Tubbo following his best friends soon after.


	2. Memories Captured in Time Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summer heatwave leaves much to be desired for most, but spending the summer in a pretty old cabin, with your best friend is the best Tommy and Tubbo could have asked for.   
> Though not all is as it seems, as things get weird and down right supernatural during the warm mornings and cooler nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Characters may be ooc, but they have been written as accurately as possible
> 
> TW: none for this chapter

The next morning followed the boys late night cleaning session, and subsequent passing out. They woke to the midmorning light of eleven am, with groans on their lips and big stretches. A soft silence filled the house as the boys slowly woke up, the nicest silence and admittedly the last bit of true quiet that would follow for the two teenagers during the long summer. 

“Alright Tubbo, what is first for our plans?” Tommy was wide awake currently talking around a lazily made PB&J, which caused Tubbo to make a grossed out face at him. “Dude don’t talk with food in your mouth, that's gross. Also, wasn’t this your idea to be here, shouldn’t you know what we’re doing here?” Tommy rolled his eyes, before swallowing. “Dude why the fuck would I have a plan, your’e litteraly the one who brought cleaning stuff to this place.” Tubbo shrugged, turning around to deposit a used knife into the sink. He took a bite out of a bagel, swiveling around to address Tommy directly. “Well if you don’t know, and I don’t know, let’s just go mess around in the woods.” 

“Hell yeah! Maybe we can find ghosts or some shit!” Tommy cheered silently, rushing out of the kitchen and into the living room to grab his bag. Tommy ran past the kitchen calling quickly to Tubbo, “What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Tubbo sputtered, scrambling to both eat his cheap bagel, and grab his stuff. The house broke out into violent life, disrupting the quiet that had been built. Not to say the shuffling, and occasionally swearing wasn’t a nice noise either, it was just more loud and albeit abrasive when compared to a quiet morning. Even though no one was around to see, a collection of shadows traced the walls, relishing in the sweet noise of children, or well teens, being teens. The shadows three moved around slowly, as if they were trying to keep quiet, and not be seen. The soft whisper filled the house, though it was ignored by the boys, who both were fighting over who would hold a map, and who would use the sturdy walking stick they found in the office closet. They moved back into the living, clearing the shadows and silencing the whispers in their path. 

The boys lightly shoved each other, moving (read: fought) through the door, and onto the porch. They passed the garden, which Tubbo pointed out looked more alive than it did yesterday. Tommy brushed him off saying maybe the sun did it, or it rained a little bit at night. Tubbo nodded in agreement, glancing back at the garden one more time. When he jogged to keep up with Tommy’s long ass legs he barely missed a man standing in the garden, holding a single golden rose in his hand. 

“So, do you know how to use a map?” Tommy shook his head, stabbing the stick into the ground roughly. Tubbo huffed staring down at the old crumpled map. The map was of the first ten miles of the woods, and had markers pretend on its surface. Unfortunately the one person who has dyslexia, was given the map. The lack of foresight between them was impressive. “Tommy you know I can’t read this map right? Like I don’t know what half of these markers say.” Tommy facepalmed, as if he just remembered Tubbo suffered from dyslexia. He pursed his lips striding over to lean onto Tubbo, looking at the map. “Okay, somewhere here”, He poked the blue dot on the bottom left, “And I guess we just follow the trails till we see some cool shit yeah?” Tubbo nodded, before pointing to a tiny label, “You think this is an actual trail marker, or just something written on the map?” Tommy hummed before making an unsure noise. 

“Dunno, guess we’ll find out yeah? If it isn’t a real thing then we have to guess our way back home.” Tommy twirled on his heel, moving to walking the rough path. Tubbo shoved the map roughly into his small backpack, calling out in mock offense to Tommy for leaving him. Tommy laughed back calling him a slowpoke, and how he needed to get longer legs. The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached any noteworthy sights. They found a river, a gorgeous place, covered in lush plants, frogs and even bees! Upon seeing his buzzy friends tubbo dropped his bag, moving to sit near a patch of cardinal flowers. He sat enjoying the sounds of bees buzzing around from flower to flower.

Tommy rolled his eyes, but quietly took out a small polaroid camera out of his bag. He focused the device on his friend, capturing him in rays of sun, and vibrant reds and greens. Tubbo looked over at the sound of the camera click, blushing brightly. “Really? You brought an old camera just to take pictures of me? Wow it's almost like we’re friends or something.” Tommy guffawed loudly, moving to sit by a duo of frogs. He set the camera down gently in front of them, aiming to take a shot. The camera clicked, and the frogs were gone, but he got his shot. Tommy beckoned his best friend over, patting the soft grass next to him. Tubbo sat down, leaning against Tommy, staring at the camera he held an arms length away. They posed, smiling like idiots when the camera clicked, they got the shot. Tommy wasted no time setting the newly fronted photos on his knee, staring intently down at them. Tubbo awaited their development as well, and soon they were rewarded. The photos were amazing, though slightly washed out, but perfect and loved nonetheless.

The sun was beginning its descent into the horizon, the heat was dropping off, and creatures were beginning to quiet down. The walk had moved from the river into a more rocky area, they knew they needed to head home soon, as they doubted they could navigate in the dark forest. They sat on the edge of a small bluff, staring at the orange and pink sky. “Oh Tommy we have to take a photo, it would look so pretty!” Tubbo dug in his bag pulling out his phone, “We should use this as we can set a timer for the shot.” Tubbo stood moving to perch his phone against some rocks, making sure it was a good angle and the timer was set. He clicked the camera button, rushing back over to Tommy to settle next to him again. They took a breath and the camera clicked, though they didn’t move right away. They watched the golden hour settle in and that’s when Tommy realized why Tubbo wanted a picture. It was golden hour, something they struggled to see well enough back home, and man was it pretty. 

They retrieved the phone, not bothering to check the photo quality. They climbed down the rocks, running down the trail in friendly competition. They laughed and chased their way home, making it back to the rustic home right as night fell. They entered, kicking off their dirty shoes at the door. They dropped their bags next to the couch, flopping unceremoniously into it. They huffed out relaxed breaths, just wallowing in each other's presences, before their stomachs growled. They looked over, a moment of silence passing before laughter. They pushed themselves off the soft couch, dragging their feet into the kitchen. They were feeling lazy, so they decided to eat some random snacks they had bought on the way in. For Tommy it was a bag of animal crackers, and Tubbo had a bag of overly greasy chips. As they ate, Tubbo set his phone on the counter, swiping until he got to his photos. He waved Tommy over, moving his phone over slightly. 

The entire house looked at the photo. The sky was painted in shades of gold, pink, and orange, and the shadows cast, silhouetted the two of them perfectly, and the sun's light even gave them a really pretty and crisp rim light. The boys awed and wowed the photo, Tommy even commenting on how that photo rivals even his godly work. The three behind them looked on in amazement, they had missed seeing the sun in its golden hour, feeling its warmth on their skin, and they missed memories captured forever in time. Though the darker thoughts got drowned out by the pure joy and happiness the teenagers let out while they talked about going to take more photos, and maybe even find some spooky stuff chilling in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd I do??  
> im debating if i want to make techno and wilbur twins should i? let me know what you think.


End file.
